Holmes And Watson Complex To Complicated- ch 3
by SallyoftheBates
Summary: Sherlock and Watson have a complex relationship, Its about to get more complicated. -The morning after the night before


…

_FYI-The fanfic is based on Robert Downey Jr and Jude Law in the 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own RDJ or JL or Sherlock Holmes… Or a rabbit as a matter of fact_

**Summery-**

**Sherlock and Watson have a complex relationship, Its about to get more complicated.**

**-The morning after the night before**

**Chapter 3: "Doilies!"**

Sherlock woke with the sun dancing on his face through the breezed curtains. His eyes flickered adjusting to the light. The remembrance of the night before slowly came to him and he carefully rolled over only to find last nights companion had gone. Doubting himself for a second on whether last night happened he realised he was naked, the covers twisting around him in an enticing way. Wondering where Watson has disappeared to he stood and lightly stretched, the covers falling to the ground around him, before walking out of the room and down the corridor back into his parlour room, grabbing an apple from a bowl upon the landing table on the way. He entered the room presuming john would be there waiting for him to wake up. But he wasn't. He scanned the room in the usual places for a note but none was found and he knew Watson had left in regret. He had remembered Mary. Sherlock sat in his usual seat and continued eating the apple. He was hurt but he wasn't going to let John off so easily.

A few hours later and Holmes was dressed and back in his parlour twisting and pulling a potato onto his handgun. Watson made his way up the stairs, not looking forward to seeing Holmes after his fast departure this morning but Sherlock had his money, the money he planned to spend on the engagement ring for Mary. He planned to ignore the events of the night before and was thinking, still, how he could ignore advances from Holmes when a gunshot set him in reality and he tripped up the stairs. Straightening himself up and walking into the room he opened the door as another shot rang out and chunks of potato were sent all over him. He looked at his clothes dotted in now mashed potato before sending a disapproving look at Holmes.

"What are you doing Holmes?" Watson exasperated

"Ah! Watson! How nice of you to show up" Watson cringed at the friendly manner his friend wore as he sent the guilt ridden comment to him.

Holmes continued, "I am trying out a new form of silencing device for handguns"

"Yeah, Well. It's not working. Come on, I need to buy this ring before the shops close" Watson grabbed Sherlock's coat and threw it to him. Holmes complied and put on his coat as following Watson out the room and down the stairs.

"So how was last night for you?" Sherlock asked as if business catered for the subject.

"I don't know what your on about"

"So you didn't clean my wounds after a bar brawl, well that's not doctorly at all, letting your patient go with festering wounds so they…"

"Your 'wounds' are fine Holmes"

"Oh so you did clean them?"

"Yes"

"And you carried me home?"

"Yes"

"And you put me to bed?"

"Yes" Watson about to snap as he got fed up of the questions rubbed his temple in an attempt to keep calm.

"And you fucked me?"

"Yes" Watson spun as he realised what he agreed to. "No! Holmes!"

He pointed his cane at Sherlock's face and held a warning look in his eye.

"No. It didn't happen" Sherlock held his hands up in a 'if you say so' manner.

"Now I need to find a ring for my fiancée! Understood?" he emphasized the word fiancée and lowered his cane feeling he got his point across before turning and continuing out the door.

They had already tried two shops to no prevail and as they walked through a busy alleyway in search of another they were stopped by a small slender woman, her long skirt flowing to the floor in layers and her top barely covered if not for a shawl, her hair matted and her teeth hardly existent.

"May I tell yer future handsome man, a palm reading maybe? A lot of excitement in your future, I can see it all around you, the crystals tell me your future"

John stepped to the side and passed her.

"Not interested"

"Be gone gypsy lady" Sherlock backed him up.

"Not even if it's about Mary?" This caught both males attention.

"What about Mary" Watson spoke. He allowed the woman to take his hand and run her hand over his palm repeatedly.

"Ah Mary, A pretty lady she is. A governess too! But this isn't the life you should have. Oh no, your future lies within a taboo, your happiness will be found with a brother in your bed."

Watson looked at Holmes who looked back equally confused as to how she gained this information.

"What of Mary" Watson pressed

"Ah pretty Mary will not always be pretty. Hairs on her chin, balding, warts! And urgh what's this! Lace doilies!"

"Urgh doilies" Holmes mumbled to himself

Watson rolled his eyes "Holmes! Does your depravity know no bounds?"

"No"

As Holmes said this Watson noticed a sign in the shop window they has gathered outside, advertising engagement rings. Watson put his hand out to Holmes.

"Money"

"Maybe you should liste…"

Watson pointed to the sign with his cane

"Give me my money"

Holmes did as asked and followed Watson into the shop still rambling about the gypsy's words.

John had found Mary's engagement ring almost instantly after ignoring Sherlock's attempts at making him pick a second hand ring, which carried 7 divorcees to its name. He knew Holmes couldn't be trusted with this kind of thing especially recently but as John found the ring and held it in his fingers Holmes became silent. His heart ached as what he feared most was nearing closer and closer. Watson moved out of the house first and now it became apparent that he really was loosing Watson soon. He thought last night was his break through. That his drunken actions had for once, got him what he wanted. He knew something must be there for him in Watson but once again he was hit with the huge barricade, which was the love that Watson shared with Mary.

"Its perfect" mumbled Watson and he took a glance at Holmes who sent a faint friendly smile to his friend, which Watson knew, wasn't his real smile and was filled with messages. Seeing the defeated look in Sherlock's eyes sent a pang to his chest. But he was already with Mary. He loved her and it didn't matter that his best friend didn't care for her in the slightest, but john gave Holmes his due. He had tried.

They were back in Sherlock's parlour and although john wanted to avoid any contact with Holmes until everything cooled down and was forgotten he knew acting out of character would not only alarm other people but would only prove to Holmes that he remembered the night before. He decided to sit reading a paper in a chair across from Holmes. A table between them. They were in silence, apart from the dog snoring in the corner of the room, until Mrs Hudson entered the room with a try of tea; Holmes smiled and walked towards Mrs Hudson to take the tray.

"Ah thank you Mrs Hudson, ill take it from here thank you" both Mrs Hudson and Watson eyed each other then looked to Sherlock suspiciously as he took the tray to another table at the side of the room. Mrs Hudson left giving Watson a 'Watch yourself' look. Holmes then began preparing the tea with his back to Watson. Noticing the strange behaviour Watson decided he did need to watch himself. Knowing Sherlock used the table in front of him for such things as tea he knew it mustn't be just tea.

"Well John" Sherlock started as he walked towards his partner with the tray in hand "Lets make this a celebratory tea shall we?"

"Celebratory how?" Watson questioned

"You found the ring did you not?" he continued at Watson's nod "To you and Mary. May she say yes" he drank his tea and Watson smiled. Something is definitely in this tea he thought. Before he drank he took it subtly to his well-trained nose and sure enough. There was something else. He took the cup to his mouth but only let the liquid brush his lips and didn't take any onto his tongue. Holmes smiled at him and he smiled back before continuing with his paper. He wasn't sure what Holmes was planning but he had a faint idea of what the tea now contained. He decided to give Sherlock a nice surprise if anything came from this tea.

Half an hour had past a Watson could see that Sherlock was restless. He smiled behind his paper. As Holmes had been roaming the room, messing with trinkets in his frustration and impatiens john had disposed of the tea back into the pot and had known Sherlock for enough time to know how to do it without him noticing. Holmes argued with himself as to why this drug wasn't working. Watson should be throwing himself at Sherlock by now but there was no sign of such actions occurring anytime soon. Sherlock wondered if he initiated it maybe that's when it would come of use. He decided it was worth a try. He walked meaningfully over to Watson and crushed the paper to the floor. Watson looked at him with one eyebrow raised and Holmes grabbed his collar and tie, leaned down slowly with his hand on the back on the chair before forcefully pulling Watson's lips to his. Within moments Sherlock had lost his head in Watson once again and although Watson knew the actions were coming he didn't expect the want seeping from Holmes. The way his lips moved and his hands roamed over Watson's body caught him by surprise and he found himself instantly kissing back. Holmes instantly gave the dominance over to Watson and with this john stood and forcefully pushed Holmes to the chair soon following him connecting their lips again. A moan escaped Sherlock's mouth with the force that was being used on him and with the noise Watson felt an ache in his stomach. Now was the perfect time to walk out but he didn't. His hands found Sherlock's clothed member and a gasp and moan filled his ears again and he loved being the one to set them free. Watson moved to Sherlock's neck and began biting to hear more of the beautiful sound.

"Please John…I can't take this"

The beg hit john in a way he didn't expect. The urge he felt to take Sherlock back to the bedroom as he had done before shocked him. That was a mistake. Why did he want to do it again? He cursed himself and forced his stubbornness and his body totally left Sherlock's. Holmes, dumbfounded as to why he had stopped, was then hit by heat on his face as the tea from the pot was thrown in his face. Holmes took out a handkerchief and wiped his face as he looked at john who stood sending Sherlock an angry stare. Sherlock was the first to speak.

"You didn't drin…"

"I didn't drink your drugged tea, no"

Holmes looked to the floor and wiped his face again.

"It was a mistake and it will not happen again Holmes. Please stop trying to ruin my happiness with Mary"

As he took his coat to leave he stopped at the door as Sherlock replied.

"What about my happiness?"

John slowly turned before replying.

"You will have to find it somewhere else"

He made for the stairs and heard a shout halfway down from Holmes

"'Where' doesn't matter, But it will be with you"

Johns heart started beating rapidly at Sherlock's determination to win him over and as he stepped outside he had to take a minute to breath. He wasn't looking forward to the challenge.


End file.
